hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua
'Joshua 'is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and the boyfriend of Megan. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Joshua's life before the apocalypse, except that he was a football player and he lived in Florida, and also knew Megan, Sasha, and Conrad before everything. Post-Apocalypse Joshua was among numerous other students who attended a Miami Hurricanes game when the outbreak occurred, and he was playing against them. He was one of the people to escape the stadium, and eventually noticed a number of suicides as a result. Eventually, he, along with the surviving stadium survivors, found the Military Base. During his time at the military base, he made friends with Cindy Henninger, Wesley, and Ryan, and the two would usually play cards together. One day however, a group attacked and killed many, including Wesley and Ryan. Joshua, along with Megan, are able to survive thanks to Cindy, but Cindy gets captured and raped numerous times in the process. From then on, Cindy acts cold towards Joshua due to his gender. Season 3 The Games Begin Joshua makes his first appearance talking to Noah Quijano along with Sasha and Megan. Joshua is shown to be the more open as opposed to Megan, but seems hesitant to touch Megan, despite him being her boyfriend. Later, he tells Noah about Conrad and his comics about Conrad getting revenge on "trolls", and admits he wants to feel bad for Conrad, but his actions make it difficult. Moments later, Joshua tries to defend Megan from Conrad, who ignores him in response. He then witnesses Noah go after Conrad and defend himself against Conrad, and sees Conrad be taken away by Cindy. Days later, Joshua confronts Noah about Cindy's increased agitation and mentions Tyler Horvath possibly being the reason. Seconds later, Conrad attempts to join the conversation about Tyler, and Joshua tells Conrad that he can sit but only between him and Noah, with Conrad reluctantly does. Eventually, Noah admits that Tyler is immune, which Joshua believes is a joke at first, but eventually realizes that Noah is serious. When Conrad almost yells about Tyler's immunity, Joshua gives him a kick under the table, shutting Conrad up. Joshua, along with Noah, Megan, Sasha and Conrad go to see Tyler, where Beth Carter is also present. Joshua introduces himself to Beth, and fails to notice Conrad's look towards Beth. Once Tyler reveals his bite, Joshua is in shock. He then witnesses Conrad attempt to attack Tyler and sexually assault Beth, and eventually witnesses Beth stab Conrad in the neck and Cindy bash the dying Conrad's head in with a pipe. Joshua later joins Tyler, Noah, Sasha and Megan with Cindy as she yells at them for putting themselves at risk by interacting with Tyler. He then sees Cindy angrily pull at Beth, and then get into a fistfight with Heath Carter. He tries to help break the fight up, which proves very difficult. Joshua is not seen again after this. The Madness Within Joshua is briefly mentioned by Megan while Megan is cooking with Aiko Shinya and Beth, and says that he went to talk with a prisoner who wanted to talk with him. This is revealed to be a trap, as the prisoner is revealed to be Seth, who slits his throat, guts him, and crucifies him, and also lets him turn. Once Joshua is found, he is put down by a member of the military base. Death Killed by * Seth ''(Alive) * A member of the military base (Undead) After being tricked by Seth into thinking Seth was a prisoner, Seth proceeds to slit Joshua's throat and gut him, then crucify and let him turn along with ten other people. Later, Joshua is put down by a member of the military group. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Megan Joshua knew Megan before the outbreak, and was Megan's boyfriend. As such, they care deeply for each other, even though Joshua is hesitant to touch her for an unknown reason. When Megan finds Joshua's corpse, she is heartbroken over his death. Sasha Joshua and Sasha were shown to have a good relationship and were good friends. When Joshua is revealed to have been killed, Sasha is saddened over his death. Noah Quijano In the time they knew each other, Noah and Joshua were friendly towards each other, with them bonding over sports. Noah also trusted Joshua enough to reveal Tyler's immunity. When Joshua was killed, Noah was saddened over his death. Cindy Henninger While not explored much, it is shown that Joshua respected Cindy despite her prejudice. At one point, he was good friends with her, but their relationship was damaged after Cindy was raped and developed a hatred towards men. Despite this, upon seeing Joshua's body, Cindy was saddened over the loss of her friend. Conrad Joshua and Conrad had a poor relationship due to Conrad's creepy advances towards Megan, who Joshua was currently dating. Joshua, despite never getting physical, has came close whenever Conrad touched Megan at all. When Conrad was killed however, Joshua was shocked over his death, but it was likely due to him seeing death, showing he didn't care about Conrad. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within Trivia * Joshua, along with Conrad and Megan are based off real life people. Category:Military Base Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Category:Undeads